1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to sealed disk drives for computers, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved breather vent for sealed disk drive housings.
2. Discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,594, issued to Blanks, is the best known prior art background to the present invention, and the teaching of that patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,594 teaches the use of a long, narrow communication passage between the vent of a sealed disk drive and outside air for the purpose of achieving pressure equalization and for reducing water vapor communication through the passage. The Blanks patent recognizes that the humidity within a sealed disk drive housing must not be permitted to vary with that of the surrounding ambient atmosphere, and offers a useful solution to restricting water vapor ingress and egress in the housing.
The present invention provides a further refinement to that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,594.